Patinando, te conoci
by dana lily potter
Summary: Amaba patinar, pero jamas se le cruzo por la cabeza patinar en pareja, y ahora no se arrepiento de haber cambiado de opinion. historia H.HR,
1. Te vi

Patinando te conocí

Capitulo 1

"Te VI"

Por: Dana Lily Potter

No hace más de trece años que practico el deporte que más me gusta. Patinar. Debo reconocer que ahora teniendo mis 20 años me cuesta el triple de lo que me costaba antes pero lo disfruto y vivo de el. No tengo padres, ambos murieron en un accidente cuando era joven y me abuela se hizo cargo de mi. Vivo con ella en un lindo pueblo de Londres en el cual crecí. Practico mi deporte desde los siete años de edad, lo disfruto lo amo y fue lo que enorgulleció a mis padres cuando podían verme y compartir conmigo cada paso que daba con mis patines y cada caída que sufría. Hace ya tres años que no los tengo conmigo, los peores años de mi vida, pero gracias a mi abuela y mis amigos, que pocos tengo, pude salir adelante y sobre todo a una gran persona, mi entrenador.

Siempre patine sola, jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza patinar en pareja, y eso no es porque no quiera es que soy tímida, no me animo y no creo que nadie quiera patinar conmigo.

Además de patinar doy clases a principiantes, y disfruto de ello, y como si fuera poco soy la campeona internacional de patinaje sobre hielo. Y se que sonara que soy creída, pero estoy orgullosa de mi misma y seguro que mis padres también.

Hoy como un día normal en mi vida, fui a enseñarles a mis pequeños alumnos, terminada la clase, fui despidiendo uno por uno y comentando a sus padres como iban progresando cada uno y preguntándoles si querían que los inscribiera en los próximos torneos.

Habiendo acabado con mi tarea, me coloque mis patines y comencé a entrenar por mi cuenta, terminando mi rutina mire hacia la tribuna, y me encontré con un hombre alto, esbelto, de tez blanca y pelo negro como el carbón. Un hombre hermoso, sin dudas, pero algo más me atrapo: su mirada de color verde esmeralda.

Seguí patinando, no le di importancia, creí que era el padre de algunos de mis alumnos, pero al terminar me di cuenta que no.

-Hola- me dijo, en tono cortante.

-Hola ¿quien eres? - le conteste curiosa…

-Harry Potter y tu?-me dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Hermione Granger- le conteste tímidamente, ese hombre me intimidaba.

-Vienes seguido acá?- me pregunto en tono amable,

-Si le conteste, soy profesora de alumnos de corta edad y además patino representando al club. Y tu?-

-Pues me eh dado una pasada, discúlpame que te interrumpa en tu tarea puedes seguir asiéndolo si así deseas. Un gusto conocerte.-me dijo en un tono cortante y estrechándome la mano.

-Igualmente. Le conteste, y me quede mirando como se marchaba con su paso firme y seductor.

No entendía muy bien la situación, no entendía lo que quería ese hombre ni porque me estaba mirando, y menos porque intento entablar una conversación conmigo, una duda me la había sacado, padre de algún alumno no era, pero que quería no se.

Me pegue una ducha en el club y fui derecho a mi casa, pensando en aquel hombre de ojos verdes y mirada penetrante. El día de mañana iba a ser interminable, tenía que ensayar para mi nuevo número y además darle la respuesta a mi entrenador si este número pensaba realizarlo con algún acompañante o no.

La última clase Ronald Weasly mi entrenador profesional, pero más que entrenador mi gran amigo, me planteo que existía la posibilidad de que esta competencia la haga con un compañero masculino, ósea me plateo el miedo que siempre tuve, patinar en pareja. Al principio me negué, y como el me conoce, me dio la posibilidad de pensarlo para luego darle mi decisión.

El despertador había sonado, eran las nueve de la mañana en punto, y mis ganas de levantarme de mi cómoda cama eran nulas. A las nueve y media tenia que estar en el club para entrenar.

Me levante me comí una manzana me cambie y me fui. Al llegar me di cuenta que estaba en la tribuna ese Harry Potter otra vez, y ahora menos entendía el porque de su existencia allí.

Llegue y salude a Ron, que estaba esperándome en la pista,

-Buen día Mione- me dijo saludándome,

-Sabes que odio ese apodo Ronald- le dije en tono amenazante.

-Ya, jajá sabes que me gusta molestarte amiga-Ron era una persona graciosa y de buen humor, siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite y me ayudo cuando perdí a mis padres, es un amigo que no todos tienen, y lo adoro como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-Y que decisión tomaste?, patinas sola o acompañada?- me miro con esa cara que sabe que no puedo decirle que no.

-No me mires así Ron, y esta vez no patino sola, patino acompañada-le conteste

-No puedo creerlo, al fin te haz animado amiga!,- me contesto brindándome un gran abrazo.

-Puedes soltarme Ron… me estar ahorcando- le dije.

-Discúlpame Herms es que nunca me imagine que te animarías a algo así, estoy feliz por ti. Vete a colocar tus patines, que luego voy a presentarte a tu compañero quieres.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno- fue lo único que le conteste.

Mientras me colocaba mis patines y cambiaba mis jeans por un pollerin y me colocaba las medias, me puse a pensar en quien seria mi pareja por este tiempo, pensé como podría ser físicamente y como persona y si nos aceptaríamos el uno al otro, metida en mis pensamientos, salí a la pista para encontrarme con Ron.

Pero no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, aquel hombre que conocí ayer por la noche y que me desvelo dejándome sin sueño, aquel Harry Potter estaba ablando con mi amigo Ron y no solo eso, sino que llevaba unos hermosos patines negros..

No podía creer en lo que veía, no podía creer, ni pensar que el podría llegar a ser mi compañero, durante este tiempo. Era guapo lo sabia, pero no me veía en sus brazos para cada salto ni para cada caída.

Fui acercándome lentamente hasta Ron y mi "supuesto" compañero me miro y se sonrió, sabiendo que me estaba ruborizando le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bueno Herms, el es Harry Potter tu nuevo compañero de pista, y va a estar junto a ti durante los periodos de ensayo y luego en el torneo, por supuesto, y bueno Harry, ella es Hermione Granger tu compañera, es la mejor patinadora del mundo, y debes y tienes que estar orgulloso de que sea ella tu compañera.

Ambos se miraron regalándose una sonrisa...y ambos sabían que todo comenzaba a cambiar a partir de ese preciso momento...

_Bueno gente hasta aquí mi primer chap, espero qe les guste, hacia tiempo que tenia ganas de comenzar a desarrollar una historia, pero es que me resulta complicado, y hoy puse todo mi esmero en el, prometo actualizar pronto, y espero que les guste mi historia y qe la aprovechen y disfruten._

_atte., Dana Lily Potter_


	2. Tu y Yo

Capitulo dos

"Tu y Yo"

Por: Dana Lily Potter

Esa mirada le gustaba, esos ojos la incomodaban, sentía algo nuevo dentro suyo que no sabia que significaba, estaba segura que era un sentimiento lindo, porque la hacia sentir bien y segura. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, de un verde que jamás vio y estaba contenta de ver. Le gusto que el sea su pareja durante este tiempo, le gusto que el la mirara, pero en el fondo sabia que el no era para ella.

Tenía la esperanza de que ella seria su compañera, ayer había ido a verla mientras patinaba para saber un poco más sobre ella. El creía conocer una persona sabiendo como patinaba, y estaba feliz que le tocara Hermione durante este lapso de tiempo. Era un poco mas baja que el, debería medir alrededor del metro sesenta y cinco, era flaca, y eso le gusto ya que no le costaría levantarla en cada truco y tenia una mirada especial llena de sufrimiento pero a la vez de alegría y se la imagino patinando con el pensando que serian la pareja perfecta.

-es hora de que les enseñe su rutina y que les cuente un poco de que se trata esto. En principal, competiremos contra los mejores del mundo: Ginny y Draco Malfoy, son los mejores y además los más soberbios que eh conocido, están casados desde hace ya 3 años y son ingleses como nosotros. La otra pareja son Cho Chang y Cedrid Digory, ellos son pareja hace bastante, a comparación de la otra pareja, son muchos más amables y no tienen miedo a perder y son japoneses, ambos sabemos que los japoneses tiene mucha elasticidad, por lo tanto es un punto en contra. Y por último, ustedes, que esperemos que se lleven bien.

Vamos a realizar dos rutinas: la primera, es para competir contra ellos, que va a realizarse en París, los dos ganadores pasaran a la final donde competirán por el primer puesto, ósea el ganador, patinara en el mismo lugar pero con una rutina más fuerte y mucho más complicada que la primera. Y si quieren ganar y ser campeones y que todo el mundo los conozca, debemos realizar el _franchesco, _mostrándoles unas hojas viejas_.- _dijo con temor al ver las caras de Hermione y Harry.

-es imposible- dijo Harry

-quieres que me mate en el intento Ronald?- contesto Hermione viendo la expresión de Harry.

-es lo mejor que podemos hacer para ganar, todos van a hacer los mismos trucos y seguro que Draco y Ginny quieren comprar al jurado, tu bien sabes Herms que no les gustan perder, y haciendo este truco que se que es difícil y se que no esta permitido, podremos ganar.- diciendo esto ultimo con satisfacción.

-ok lo acepto contesto Harry-analizando los dibujos.

-pero estas loco?- le contesto un enojada Hermione- pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, no voy a matarme para ganar. Eso es muy difícil y jamás patine acompañada, y no pienso cambiar de opinión. Podemos ganar con un truco más sencillo y sin morir en el intento.- le contesto agresivamente a Harry, quien la miraba sin entenderla.

-Herms estoy de acuerdo con Harry, sino quieres hacerlo, Harry patinara con Luna.- lo dijo sabiendo que ella aceptaría.

-Luna es mi mejor amiga, así que prefiero matarme yo antes que ella.-

-De acuerdo,- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Comenzaron a patinar para poner en movimiento sus cuerpos. Le gustaba como patinaba, le parecía sensual, tenía unas piernas largas y delgadas, una cintura hecha a su medida, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, y no dudaría en conquistarla cueste lo que cueste.

Le parecía sexy su forma de moverse, no iba a negar que era un hombre con grandes rasgos, pero en definitiva no era para ella, el era mucho hombre para algo tan poco. No se consideraba una belleza extraordinaria, pero creía tener lo suyo.

Habían comenzado a marcar la rutina, no era tan difícil hasta el franchesco, que consistía en que Harry agarraba de los pies a Hermione y giraba con ella hasta cierto punto para después soltarla y ella realizar un lup arrojado. Demasiado difícil para ambos, Hermione caía una y otra vez y a Harry le causaba dolor por ella ya no le gustaba la idea de realizarlo, no quería lastimarla.

-basta Ron, no puedo mas por hoy, me duele todo-confeso con mala cara la castaña.

-de acuerdo, nos veremos mañana a las 10- dijo saludándolos y dejándolos solos.

-bueno Harry, un gusto conocerte, nos veremos mañana y perdona si te resulte un poco débil, es que es la primera vez que no patino sola.-dijo con timidez

-no te preocupes estas con un experto. Nah no te creas tanto, a mí tampoco me gusta ver como te caes, pero es que necesito ganar es un sueño que debo cumplírselo a mi madre, y a mi mismo.- dijendo esto mirando el hielo.

-no tienes a tus padres?- yo tampoco. Se lo que se siente cuando no pueden venir a verte mientras vos triunfas, que no están para compartir una alegría, una medalla, o un sueño. Es el vació más grande que nadie llena yo te comprendo-diciendo esto con lagrimas en los ojos, que no pensaba dejar salir ante el, no quería mostrarse más débil de lo que era.

-gracias Herms, me parece que nos parecemos mucho, diciendo esto con una sonrisa, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un chocolate caliente?- le pregunto amablemente.

-bueno, vale, me cambio y nos encontramos en la salida si?

-dale- le conteste- no podía creer que la había invitado, sabia que algo me estaba pasando, me sentía muy bien con ella al lado, era dulce, calida e interesante, sentí que quería saber más sobre ella, que quería saber a que sabe su boca, su cuello..pero en que estaba pensando?, es mi compañera y nada más, como mucho llegaríamos a ser amigos, pero no mas de que eso.

Me invito a salir, no lo puedo creer, no era como lo imagine, es más dulce, más tierno, pero tiene una mirada triste, perdida. Es un hombre con todas las letras, de eso no tenia duda alguna, y seguramente debería tener alguna novia o algunas "novias" y sola la había invitado para ser amigos, ¿Quién iba a querer estar con ella? Todos los años de su vida luchando con su pelo, que tan enmarañado era, y su vida tan llena de problemas que nunca logro solucionar, definitivamente ella no era para nadie. ¿Quién iba fijarse en una mujer como ella, tan discreta, tímida y desapercibida? Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Se encontraron en la puerta del club, era una tarde de invierno donde el frió congelaba la sangre y habían decidido ir hasta el bar en el auto de Harry. Mientras el conducía, los acompañaba el silencio, salvo por el ruido que producía el viento al chocar contra las ventanas, era incomodo, hasta que llegaron al bar de Madame Rosmera donde les sirvieron unas buenas tazas de chocolate caliente.

-de donde eres-pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-nací y viví toda mi vida en Londres. Por cierto desde que murieron mis padres hace ya tres años que vivo con mi abuela. Y tú?

-vivo solo, va con mi amigo Fang, es un perro, es lo único que me hace compañía. Perdí a mis padres hace dos años, con mi padre no tenia una excelente relación como mi madre, ambos me dolieron y me costo superarlo pero tenia una fuerte relación con mi madre, y le prometí ser campeón mundial, por eso es que quiero que ganemos.

-te entiendo, yo también los extraño mucho, tienes novia?- le pregunte por curiosidad

-no y tú?- me dijo con una sonrisa seductora,

-no, jamás tuve le conteste, soy una mujer inexperta, lo se, pero ningún hombre me ah llamado la atención hasta hoy. Y no me quejo, a mis 20 años sola estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-pues no creo que sea así, sola no estas, tienes amigos, a tu abuela, y a mi aunque suene muy reciente, quizás todavía no haya llegado el momento para que tengas un novio formal, quizás dentro de unos años quien te dice te casas conmigo?-dijo riéndose, pero sabiendo que adentro suyo en el fondo de su corazón le encantaría ser su primer amor.

-que chistoso, prefiero casarme con el pobre de Ron, antes que vos, tu puedes conseguirte algo mejor-dijendo esto con tristeza.

-sabes no eres fea tienes una linda personalidad, patinas bien, tienes unos lindos ojos, y por cierto algo que no todas tienen, sinceridad. Conocí a muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero a la mayoría les falto esa característica que es fundamental en una mujer. No dudes que la belleza es todo, ya encontraras a tu dulce amado- pero desde cuando estaba tan cursi yo? Se pregunto, jamás dije algo asi a ninguna otra mujer, era cierto que ella le resultaba atractiva, pero no podía confundir el trabajo con el amor.

-gracias Harry, eres muy tierno, me alegra que seas tu mi compañero y no otro, te confieso que no quería perder esta oportunidad hace años que lo vengo pensando, pero siempre dije que no era para mi, ahora que te tengo enfrente y se que eres tu mi pareja durante estos siete meses, me da felicidad y orgullo de mi misma, y te prometo que aremos que el franchesco salga perfecto y ganemos-alzo la taza de chocolate para brindar con el. Ambos con una sonrisa, no podía creerlo, estaba feliz, ese hombre la ponía feliz.

Después del bar, me acompaño hasta mi casa, se la mostré y le dije que podía venir cuando deseara.

-es muy linda, me gusta como esta decorada, me hace recordar a la casa de mis padres- dijo esto con tristeza en los ojos.

-Oh Harry se lo que se siente- y se abalanzo sobre sus brazos para abrasarlo, y poder expresarle que podía confiar y contar con ella para lo que necesitara- lloro. Ella nunca había descargado esa euforia que tenia dentro suyo, y sintió que era el momento de hacerlo, no le importo que lo conocía hacia pocas horas, que solo sabia dos cosas de el ni nada, solo supo que ahora se sentía mejor.

-gracias Hermione, tu sabes que no te conozco mucho, pero te tome aprecio y que cuentas conmigo. Y llora todo lo que quieras, seré tu pareja de ahora en adelante y compartiremos mucho tiempo juntos, y quizás eso haga que nos unamos más y quien sabe que pasara.-le beso la frente como acto de cariño, se dio cuenta que tenía una boca irresistible de labios carnosos, y totalmente deseables.

No supo como, pero la beso, rozo sus labios con los de ella y le deposito un beso calido con cariño esperando respuesta de parte de ella. Ella lo acepto, y comenzó a besarla con más cariño y más ternura. No sabia que estaba asiendo, pero supo que debía seguir a su corazón, esa chica le gustaba, y hacia que el haga esas cosas. Siguió besándola, mordiéndole el labio, acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo como cada vez el beso de intensificaba se hacia mas profundo, y cada vez la deseaba más quería tenerla en ese momento, pero no era el apropiado. Toco con la punta de su lengua sus labios, y ella le cedió el paso besándose con deseo, ganas, furor, pero por sobre todas las cosas amor.

Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir esas mariposas en el estomago que el en ese momento sentía, no quería ni imaginarse tenerla en sus brazos de otro manera que no sea con un simple beso, le gustaba demasiado, la deseaba demasiado. Sentía curiosidad hacía ella. Se sentía completo y peor no quería admitirlo.

Nunca había besado asi a ningún hombre, en pocas palabras jamás había besado a nadie, pero con el se sentía segura, cómoda y contenta. Quería seguir, saber hasta donde era el y ella capaces de llegar. Quería sentirlo, pero sabia que no podía que no debía.

Rompió el beso por falta de aire, y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos por unos segundos. No sabia que decirle, no sabía como quedarían las cosas después de ese beso. Ni tampoco quería imaginarse como lo vería a la cara durante este tiempo que quedaba.

-lo siento, solo me deje llevar- le dijo con una mirada de paz, rompiendo el silencio que los perturbaba.

-no tengo por que, yo también me deje llevar, pero no me niego que no me gusto, jamás había besado a nadie- le dijo con vergüenza.

-me alegro de ser el primero, y espero ser el próximo también- dicho esto volvió a besarla, siguiendo sus instintos otra vez. Este beso era más tierno, con más confianza, la rodeo con sus manos en su cintura acercándola más hacia el para explorar mejor su boca. Ella llevo sus manos a su cuello, sorprendida ante sus actos, siguió besándolo, estaba feliz, desde la muerte de sus padres que no sentía tan completa, tan dispuesta a todo, sabia que este segundo beso no era compasión era porque algo pasaba, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo...

_Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo chap, este me convenció mas que el primero, es que es el primer fic que escribo y me cuesta, además no tengo tiempo, mi hermano me lo quita, vive en la pece y mi único momento es a la noche, lo mas probable es que actualice rapidito, como mucho pasado._

_Grax por los reviews y espero cumplir con sus expectativas ___

_Atentamente, Dana Lily Potter_


End file.
